hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Series List
Silas - series one Silas - series two Silas - series three Silas - series four Silas - series five Silas - series six Silas - series seven Silas - series eight Silas - series nine Silas - series ten Specials Silas - S5 Christmas Episodes (4 episodes) Silas - Easter Special 2013 (2 episodes) Silas - Halloween Special (2 episodes) Silas - Happy New Year (1 episode) Background Silas first began in 2010 with its first series, Silas - series one. The series was shown between October and December, with eight episodes, weekly on a Thursday night. Although extremely popular, the second series wasn't filmed until two months after the first, finally being completed and aired from July 2011. Once again there was eight weeks and eight episodes. Once again the show was sucessful. Producers confirmed a third series which aired between June and September 2012. This time, there was sixteen episodes, with two being shown a week on Mondays and Thursdays. Due to how popular the show was, series four was filmed as series three aired. It was released on Halloween in 2012 and ended in December 2012. Series five was mostly filmed in 2012 along with series four. It began in 2012 with Christmas and New Year episode specials. The actual series was smaller than others and lasted just four weeks, ending in January 2013. Series six was filmed as it was shown. It began in February 2013 but due to there being another series so close, went back to one episode a week until April 2013. Series seven was first to show in May but was incomplete. It was moved to late June 2013. Once again, 16 episodes were filmed and shown over an eight week period, ending in August 2013. Series eight was confirmed as soon as series seven finished. Filming soon began and it was confirmed that there would be a two hour Halloween special on October 31st, a Thursday. Due to filming not being finished and the series being so close to series six, the Halloween episodes were confirmed as one-off episodes and the actual series will start later but follow on from the Halloween episodes. The series was the most successful of all series and included several major storylines such as Dylan leaving the show. Series nine was announced while series eight was in the middle of airing. By this time the cast had already began filming. It was rumoured that the series would show in May 2014 but the directors never confirmed the rumours. It was later expected to return in June or July 2014. Eventually the official return date was confirmed as September 4th 2014. Series ten was confirmed by Mable Gahr early on in series nine, with her hinting it wouldn't be the final series either. Producer William Turner later said that there would be a longer gap between series nine and ten than with previous series', saying he planned on "creating an excitement" he feared would be lost if they rushed into the series. He said that the series would be the most dramatic, revealing, and dark yet. The series began on December 10th, a sixteen episode series shown on Thursdays and Mondays each week. Dates Series 4 began on Halloween 2012 with a 2 hour long special episode. Series five started after the Christmas Eve, Christmas, Boxing Day, and New Years Eve episode. It was confirmed that instead of a New Years Day special there would be a dramatic series five opening episode. Series five was a shorter series, as it was filmed at the same time as the Christmas episodes. Series six began on February 1st 2013. The first ever Easter Special will be shown in two parts, on March 31st 2013 and April 1st 2013. Series seven showed one episode on April 4th 2013. It was then to start officially on May 1st 2013, on a one-off Wednesday episode. It was later moved to June 24th 2013. Series seven ended on October 31st 2013. For the new year in 2014, a one off episode was released featuring just one cast member. Series eight began on January 9th 2014. Series nine began on September 4th 2014. Series ten began on December 10th 2015.